Beyond It All
by PassionWriter101
Summary: Read it and you'll see! John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

This was absolutely disgusting, everyone was kissing his ass like he was gods gift to earth. He had never seen such brown nosing before in his life. They were like flies flocking to shit. Seven years, seven years he's been gone and now he's just waltzing in here like he owns the place. Like he's doing the company and everyone else a favor. They were fine without him.

John shook his head and set off down the opposite direction of the hallway. It probably would have been in his best interest to say hello but he could care less, he was not going to suck his dick like everyone else was doing. Now everyone might think that the beef between John and Dwayne is because of the whole movie/wrestling thing but its not. Its way beyond that. They have a history with each other that not to many people know about and John wanted to keep it that way.

He quickly packed his things and hoisted his bag over his shoulder. He just wanted to get onto his bus and make his way to the next city. As he made his way through the halls he said goodnight to a few crew members, stopping a few times to chat.

"So I'm gonna assume you were trying to avoid me." John stopped in his tracks, he knew the voice like the back of his hand. "Now thats not very nice." The man said moving in front of him. John made sure not to make any eye contact with his enemy. He didn't want to look into those haunting brown eyes. "Is it gonna continue to be like this between us?" John sighed, he knew what he was talking about and he didn't want to have this discussion right now or ever for that matter. "We're either gonna talk about it or move on, you should know that I don't like working in hostile environments." John ran his tongue over his bottom lip and sighed. "The ball is in your court and its been that way for years now." Dwayne told him before walking away.

Once John was on his bus he went straight to the back and plopped down on his bed. His heart was racing, the encounter he hoped to avoid had happened and it left him a bit shaken. Seeing him and being close to him again after all these years was a lot to handle and that little encounter alone took a tole on him. How was he supposed to work with this guy for a whole year? How could he look him in the eye and pretend everything was fine, that the past didn't matter. This was going to be impossible.

**Authors Note:** So I have **NO **business what so ever starting a new story, but I've come to love this pair **A LOT** and I don't see many stories with them in it. So if you like please let me know. I love the feed back good, bad, or ugly. So thanks! **Read&Review!**

**XOXO Leslie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

John had successfully made it to Memphis without any problems. He headed to a local gym for his everyday workout and returned to his bus for his usual lunch, which consisted of broccoli and baked chicken. After he ate he got dressed and made his way into the venue for the night. Finding his locker room he set his things down and went off to find his best friend Randy. They would usually link up after each show, but with the happenings of yesterday he just wanted to be alone. He found Randy's locker room and knocked twice. He heard a faint come in and twisted the knob.

"Hey." John said as he entered the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Hey." Randy repeated.

"Sorry about last night." He told him.

"No problem." Randy said as he stretched. "I figured you would want to be alone." Randy was one of the few people that knew about John and Dwayne's past.

John ran a hand over his face. "Yea."

"How you feeling about this whole thing anyway?" Randy questioned.

John groaned as he took a seat in a vacant chair. "Honestly, I'm pissed. I've busted my ass for years here and he just waltzed in and gets a main event at wrestlemaina. Against me!" John said raising his voice a bit.

"I assume it's deeper then that though." Randy told him. "As a matter of fact I know it is." He said standing up a grabbing his jump rope.

John sighed sadly. "Yea, it is. He stopped me yesterday before I left."

"What did he say?"

"Long story short," John started. "The balls in my court."

"Do you want to talk about it with him?" Randy asked.

John shook his head. "If anything, he should be the one trying to talk to me."

"Evan if he did extend his hand, would you take it?"

John thought for a moment. He had wanted to talk to Dwayne but that was years ago and he had gotten over it, or so he thought. The way he saw it, the damage was done and there was nothing Dwayne or anyone else could say that would change that.

"No." He answered.

"OK, then let him know that." Randy told him. "Its only fair."

John scoffed. "Like he knows what fair is." He said standing up. "See you later."

"Later." Randy called after him.

John made his way back to his locker room to change into his ring gear and stretch out for the tag match he had later tonight with Ryder against Ziggler and Swagger. Just as John was about to leave his locker room to go find Ryder so they could go over their match, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He yelled as he put on his cap. He heard the door open and close. "Ryder?" He asked before turning around. He groaned, instantly putting his head down. "What do you want?" He asked.

Both men stood there in silence, the tension was extremely thick and the air of the room had completely changed. Johns throat became thick like the night before.

"Any intentions of avoiding me is not gonna work." Dwayne spoke.

"I'm not avoiding you." Johns voice was weak.

"Really, you could of fooled me. You passed me in the hall twice, didn't say a word." Dwayne reminded him.

"I didn't see you."

Dwayne sighed. "John, I-"

"Don't!" John said cutting him off. He lifted his head and made eye contact with the man who had broken him for the first time in years. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say." He said lowly. Dwayne closed the gap between them. "Dwayne." Johns voice was weak. He could feel his body heat and smell him, he still had the same musky ocean smell that John had loved so much years ago. Dwayne pushed his body into Johns and dipped his head closer to the younger mans ear.

"I know you're not over me." He whispered. "I know you still _love_ me."

**Authors Note:** Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. A special thanks to **Kendra1994, CenaRKO1986, and Jasamfan1** for reviewing the last chapter. **Read&Review!**

**XOXO Leslie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

John was frozen in place, those words shook him to his core. John had been lying to himself for years, he had totally pushed that word out of his mind and vocabulary. He _still_ loved Dwayne, he always did and probably always would no matter what. Although now was not the time to remind him of that.

"How dare you!" He yelled, pushing Dwayne away. "How dare you leave me like you did!"

"John, I'm sorry." Dwayne didn't know what else to say.

"Sorry?" John scoffed. "Thats all you have to say to me?"

"I don't know what else to say." Dwayne said.

"Yea, well thats just perfect." John said shaking his head.

"I want to talk about it John and explain myself to you."

"Well explain." John said crossing his arms.

Dwayne looked around the locker room. "I was thinking a more private place then your locker room. Maybe tomorrow we can have some lunch."

"I don't know about that."

"John, please. You have questions and I have the answers." Dwayne told him.

John thought about it for a moment. For so long he was hungry for an explanation and reasons why he was just all of a sudden left. He waited for this moment for what seemed like forever but now he wasn't so sure he was ready for it. "Fine." He said lowly.

Dwayne nodded, a slight smile playing on his face. "I still love you John, you may not believe it right now but I do." He said before leaving.

John plopped down on a black fold out chair and rested his head in his hands, this was becoming too much too fast.

* * *

"Some of the guys are going out for dinner, you wanna join?" Ryder asked as he and john made their way to the locker room area.

John sighed. "I don't know, I'm pretty tired."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"OK." John said giving in.

Zack smiled. "OK, see you later then."

John nodded and continued on to his locker room. Once there he sat down and pulled out his phone dialing his mom.

"John, how are you sweetie?" She answered.

John sighed. "I'm OK."

"I heard_ he_ was back, how are you dealing with that baby?" She asked her son.

"I'm dealing I guess." He told her. "Its hard of course."

"I know and I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"It's OK, I'm a big boy."

"Has he tried to talk to you yet?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied, his voice starting to break. "I don't think I can do this Ma."

"Do what baby?" His mother asked him.

"Be around him, talk to him, anything that has to do with him." He said starting to cry. "I just can't do it."

"Oh honey, I know this is hard for you but you have to be strong. Show him your just fine without him."

"But I'm not ma, I still love him."

"I know John and thats OK, but you need to let him know what he did was wrong and that its not gonna be easily forgiven. You hold the upper hand now baby and you need to let him know that."

John nodded. "OK."

"Alright baby, I'm gonna let you go now. I love you."

"I love you too, bye." He said before hanging up. John threw his phone in his bag and sighed. His mom was right, he needed to let Dwayne know that he had the upper hand now, and which ever way their relationship went, it was gonna be on his terms.

**Authors Note:** OK guys heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Thanks everyone for reading and a special thanks to **Kendra1994, CenaRKO1986, wade john randy slash, and jasamfan1** for reviewing the last chapter. **Read&Review! **

**XOXO Leslie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

Johns mind wondered absently while Randy told another one of his lame jokes that wasn't even funny, but everyone was nice enough to laugh anyway. His mind was still reeling with the encounters he had with his ex over the past two days. He was so hurt, hurt that Dwayne could come back and try to pretend that everything was OK. What his mother had told him on the phone earlier replayed in his mind. It was time for him to take control over the situation and not let Dwayne call the shots like he normally did.

John didn't know if he could put up that kind of fight though, he wasn't sure he was strong enough to. Dwayne was his weakness and it wouldn't take much to sway him. It had always been that way, he loved when Dwayne took the lead. He sighed. Why was this happening to him?

"What about you John?" Ryder asked. Breaking John from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked.

"We were saying since we were gonna be in New York next week if you wanted to catch the Yankees game with us." He told him.

John nodded. "Sure, I would like that."

Ryder smiled. "OK, cool."

John nodded. "I'm gonna go the restroom real quick." John said sliding out of the booth.

* * *

"So being back, how does feel?" Paul asked Dwayne as he looked over the menu.

Dwayne cleared his throat. "So far so good, much hasn't changed as far as locker room hierarchy goes. Feels great to be on top though."

Paul chuckled, it really was nice being one of the top guys. "Seeing John again, hows that?" Paul was also one of the few people who knew about John and Dwayne's relationship, including Stephanie.

Dwayne shook his head. "Its going I guess." He looked to the other side of the restaurant and spotted John getting up from his table. "What the deal with John and that kid?" He asked turning his attention back to Paul.

"Oh Ryder?" Dwayne nodded. "The kid admires him I guess, their pretty close."

Dwayne nodded. "Excuse me." He said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the restroom, order me anything grilled." Paul nodded and watched him walk away.

* * *

John looked in the mirror as he dried his hands off on a paper towel. He tossed the paper towel in the trash before fixing his gray button up shirt. He heard the door open, he looked up from his shirt and saw Dwayne standing behind him. Dwayne rested the palm of his hands on both sides of the sink and pressed his front into Johns back. They were looking at each other through the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" John asked annoyed.

"Having dinner with Paul. You look nice." He told him.

"Look, can we not do this right now? I'm here with my friends and I would like to have a nice night."

Dwayne stared at him through the mirror. "That kid seems to like you."

"What?"

"The kid with the spiky hair, what do you two have going on?"

John scoffed. "Excuse me?" He asked turning his body to face Dwayne. "What I do and who I do it with is none of your business."

"So you two do have a thing?" He asked.

_No_. "Maybe."

A smile slowly crept on Dwayne's face. "I never knew you liked them young John."

John frowned. "Please move."

"John." He said before pausing. "Are you really dating him?"

"Thats none of your business, why can't you get that through your thick fucking head. I'm not dating you so its none of your concern."

Dwayne nodded. "OK." He dipped his head slightly, his and Johns lips were almost touching. John could feel his breath on him and it sent chills down his spine. "I love you." He said before pecking Johns lips then leaving.

* * *

"What took you so damn long?" Randy asked as John approached their table.

"Some guy was passed out in one of the stalls." He said taking his seat.

"Well I ordered for you, I hope you like Risotto." Ryder told him.

John gave a soft smile. "Thats fine"

**Authors Note:** Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A special thanks to** wade john randy slash CenaRKO1986, Kendra1994, and jasamfan1 **for reviewing the last chapter. **Read&Review!**

**XOXO Leslie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

Dwayne impatiently tap his fingers on the wooden table, he had settled on a small quiet coffee shop to meet John at. He checked his Rolex again, John was never one to be on time. He sighed, he was nervous and Dwayne never got nervous. What he had to tell John was heavy in content, he knew John wouldn't take it well at all. He had already hurt John and he knew what he had to tell him would hurt even more. Before Dwayne could check his watch again John walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." He said sitting across from Dwayne.

"No problem, would you like something to drink?"

"I don't plan on staying long." John told him.

Dwayne let out a long sigh and nodded. "OK." He rubbed his hands together and looked out the window. He didn't know where to start, he was just so nervous.

"Look, I don't have all day." John spoke annoyed. "So can we get on with it please?"

"John I just want you to know I've never meant to hurt you, you were the most important person in my life and I should have never treated you the way I did." He said searching for Johns eyes, but John kept avoiding him. "I loved you John, I still love you. Thats never changed."

"Please, just get to the point." John told him.

Dwayne eyes lowered. "I have a daughter."

Johns head snapped up, his mouth slightly open. He stared at Dwayne for a moment. "Excuse me." He said lowly.

"I have a six year old daughter, Monroe. Shes beautiful." Dwayne told him.

John sat there, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How did it happen." Dwayne shook his head. "How did it happen?" John asked raising his voice a little. "Did you cheat on me?"

Dwayne eyes lowered again. "John I-"

"No." John said standing. "I don't wanna hear it. I'm done OK? Done, The only time we need to talk is at work." He told him. "Just leave me alone."

"John please!" Dwayne begged as he stood also. John shook his head before walking out of the coffee shop.

**Authors Note:** Thanks everyone for reading and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. A special thanks to **gamesgrl5887, jasamfan1, CenaRKO1986, Kendra1994, and appolo1214** for reviewing the last chapter.** Read&Review!**

**XOXO Leslie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

"So I'm gonna assume it didn't go so well?" She asked.

Dwayne sighed. "No, not at all."

"I'm really sorry Dwayne, honestly. I know this must suck."

"Shannon, its not your fault. This is all my doing." He told her. "I should of just been honest with him and my mom, but I was too much of a fucking coward."

"So what did he have to say about that when you told him?"

"I didn't." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"He was so angry, he didn't wanna hear anything else after I said I had a daughter." He said sighing. "I'm sure he got the point that I had cheated on him."

"I'm so sorry Dwayne, I really am." Shannon said lowly.

Dwayne shook his head. "Its not your fault Shan, so there's no need for an apology. I put us all in this fucked up situation."

"I know but I feel so bad." She told him. "If it wasn't for me you and John would still be together today."

"Don't." He said shaking his head. "You know the situation we were both put in and it wasn't easy. Do I regret what I did, hell yea. I was stupid and I was to much of a pussy to stand up to my mom. Do I regret the beautiful daughter we made together? No, not at all and I thank you everyday for her." He told her sincerely. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be the man I am today.

"She misses you." Shannon told him. "She wants to know when daddy's coming home."

Dwayne smiled. "I miss her too, and hopefully I'll be home soon. Where is she by the way?"

"Taking a nap, she was extremely tired from her swin lesson."

Dwayne smiled. "Kiss her for me when she wakes up."

"I will. I'll have her call you tomorrow." She told him.

"OK, Later." He said before hanging up. Dwayne tossed his phone to the side and fell back on his bed. He was back to square one with John and he knew it was going to be even harder this time around.

* * *

"He's a no good prick and I want you to stay away from him." Randy told his best friend.

"You think I won't?" John asked throwing back a shot. "He's an ass and I hope he gets hit by a car."

"John." Randy said looking at him sternly. "Thats not nice."

"I hate him so much." His voice was starting to crack. "How could he do that to me? I gave him everything."

Randy shook his head. "He's a douche."

"Not only did he cheat on me with some slut, but then he goes and have a kid with her. Like, I must have meant nothing to him Ran." John said wiping away the tears that were threating to spill. "I was the perfect boyfriend, I don't know what more he could have wanted. I would have walked through hot fucking coals for him."

"And that was the problem John, I always told you that you gave to much to that man, you were like his puppy. You did everything he told you to do, its like you didn't make him work for anything." Randy told him. "I hope you see now."

"I loved him Ran, I loved him more then anything." John said shaking his head. "I just loved him."

**Authors Note:** OK guys heres the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks everyone for reading and a special thanks to **centon jade slash, Kendra1994, CenaRKO1986, jasamfan1, and appolo1214** for reviewing the last chapter. **Read&Review!**

**XOXO Leslie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

A week had gone by since John and Dwayne's confrontation and both men were still feeling the effects of it. They both were dealing with it in their own ways. John always found it better to pretend like nothing ever happened, while Dwayne thought about it constantly. Them having to work together almost every Monday and speak on each other during interviews sucked, it was somewhat surprising that both men were able to keep it together for the sake of business. However things were looking up for Dwayne, he was currently on a private flight to New York to see his little girl and Shannon.

Monroe had been missing her dad so much and she had been begging to go to his work. She liked him better as a wrestler, she would get jealous when he played in a movie as someone elses father. He figured since Wednesdays were house shows and he had Thursdays off It would be the perfect time to spend with his princess.

* * *

"Mets game tomorrow, I'm so stoked." Ryder said excitedly. "We have to go to the 'Beers of the World' stand, I'm telling you Holland has the best beer."

"I'm starting to think your a slight alcoholic." Kofi said jokingly.

Ryder rolled his eyes. "Ha ha."

"By the way who else is coming with us?" Kofi asked.

"Me and you, so that leaves Randy and Sam, Mike; Maryse is flying in tomorrow, Evan, Nick and John."

Kofi snickered. "You should see your face when you say his name."

"What?"

Kofi pulled his hair back into a ponytail. "Its just whenever you say John's name or see him your face lights up."

Ryder shrugged. "He's a cool guy, I look up to him."

Kofi nodded. "I get that, but I think there's more then you're willing to tell me right now." He said giving him a look.

* * *

After Dwayne arrived at the hotel he checked to make sure his daughter and Shannon had arrived safely, which they did. They had a penthouse suite two doors down from his. Arriving to his own room Dwayne took a hot shower and got dressed. He donned a white button up, black slacks, black dress shoes, his gold Rolex, and black aviator shades. He stuffed his wallet into his back pocket and grabbed his phone. He made sure everything was cut off before making his was to Shannon and Monroe's room.

He arrived at room 512 within seconds and knocked on the door. He heard small feet shuffling behind the door and a huge smiled played on his handsome face.

"Who is it?" He heard a worm feminine voice ask.

"Santa Clause." He sang. The door was pulled opened and a little curly head girl bounded from the room.

"Daddy!" She squealed. Wrapping her small arms around his legs. Shannon stood in the doorway and smiled.

"Princess." He said picking her up and engulfing her in a hug. Her hair smiled like sweet strawberry's. "I've missed you so much baby girl." He said walking her into the room. Shannon closed the door behind them. He sat down on the couch and sat Monroe on his lap. "Your just as cute as ever baby girl." He said tickling her tummy. Monroe had long brown curly hair, huge round brown eyes, long full lashes, tan skin, a slim nose just like her mom, and her dads wide mouth.

"I missed you daddy. Are we going to your job today?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Dwayne nodded. "Yes we are, are you excited?" He asked.

Monroe giggled. "Yea."

"OK, go get your shoes on then." Monroe hopped of his lap and ran towards the bedroom. Dwayne stood up and turned to Shannon.

"Hey." He said bringing her into a hug.

"Hey." She said hugging him back. Shannon was about 5 foot 7, she had brown eyes, straight light brown hair, and milky skin. "How are things going."

Dwayne shook his head. "Can we have a drink later at the bar and talk about it?"

"Yea, we can do that." She said tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Our car is waiting down stairs." He said looking at his watch. "The show starts in about an hour, I wanna get there so I can introduce Monroe to a few of the guys."

Shannon nodded. "Baby are you OK in there?" She called out to her daughter.

"Yes mommy." Monroe said running out of the room.

"Show me your shoes."

Monroe smiled proudly at the floppy bunny ears that her shoe laces made. "Did I do a good job mommy?"

"You did great." She smiled. "She's learning to tie her shoes." She said looking over to Dwayne.

Dwayne smiled. "Thats awesome, Monroe do you want daddy to carry you?"

"Yes." She said lifting her arms.

Dwayne smiled and picked her up. "Lets go." He said pecking her on the cheek.

* * *

John was in his locker room warming up when there was a knock at the door.

"Yea?" He called.

"Hey man." Randy said closing the door behind him.

"Hey, whats up?" He asked.

"Well just a heads up, Dwayne is here." Randy told him.

"OK." He said shrugging.

"With his daughter and I'm assuming his baby's mother."

John swallowed hard. "Really?"

Randy nodded. "I just met her, she's a fan; his daughter I mean."

John rubbed his temples and sighed. "Oh god."

"I hear she's also a fan of yours. She wants to meet you too but I think Dwayne was trying to sway her away from that."

John frowned. "I know how to conduct myself in front of children, especially his. I wouldn't make a scene."

Randy shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't want it to be awkward, you know kids can pick up on things and then her mother is here also." He told him. "You might want to head down to catering just to meet her before the show starts."

* * *

"Daddy he's a scary man." Monroe said holding on to her fathers neck.

"Who baby?" She quickly pointed to Kane before burying her face into her fathers neck. Dwayne chuckled. "No baby, he's actually very nice."

"She's really beautiful Dwayne." Eve told him.

"Thanks Eve."

"Bye sweetie." Eve said waving at Monroe, who slightly waved back.

"She's playing shy now." Shannon said smiling, moving a few curls from Monroe's face.

"Daddy!" Monroe squealed excitedly.

"Whoa, what baby?" He asked tightening his grip on the little girl, she just about jumped out of his arms.

"John Cena!"

**Authors Note:** A longer chapter for you lovely guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading. A special thanks to **Guest, Kendra1994, CenaRKO1986, and appolo1214 **for reviewing the last chapter. R**ead&Review!**

**XOXO Leslie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

Silence had quickly taken over the room and the tension had risen immediately. All eyes had fallen to the four people in the middle of the room. Some knew the situation and some didn't, but it was clear to everyone that the two men had issues.

"John Cena!" Came a small, excited voice. Thank God for children right? "Daddy, it's John Cena!"

"Why don't you go say hi." Dwayne placed her on the floor and watched as she ran over to her favorite wrestler.

"Hi." She said with a wave.

John got down to the little girls level. "Hi, whats your name?"

"Monroe." She replied coyly.

John smiled. "Thats a pretty name."

Monroe beamed at that. "Thank you."

"So Monroe, who's your favorite superstar?"

"You and daddy." She said pointing to Dwayne. "My mommy says your hot." She told him with a giggle.

"Monroe!" Dwayne said sternly.

"No, its OK." John said standing, a smile planted on his face. "I'm John." He said extending his hand to Shannon.

"Shannon, its nice to meet you. And yes I do think you're hot." She said shaking his hand.

He nodded politely. "Thank you. Well I better get going, the shows starting soon. It was nice meeting you Monroe." He said turning to the little girl. "Enjoy the show OK."

Monroe nodded excitedly. "OK." John smiled and kissed Monroe on her cheek. "Bye." She said waving excitedly.

* * *

As John left catering he made a beeline for the first exit he saw, he was in dyer need of fresh air. His heart was beating extremely fast and he could barely breathe. He felt sick to his stomach, he had just met the woman Dwayne cheated on him with and they looked liked the perfect fucking family. To him it was absolutely sicking. His heart was already broken and just seeing Dwayne with his family broke it even more.

How did this happen? Why did it happen? Why him? John was a good person and he was a good boyfriend to Dwayne. Was he not good enough? Did Dwayne cheat on him for the sole purpose of having a child, something that John couldn't give him? Why was she better then him, why? And she had the nerve to call him hot. John choked back a few tears, and calmed himself down. He would break down when he got to the hotel because now was not the time. No one needed to see him in this weak state. He straighted up and slapped that famous John Cena smile on his face. Masking everything that he felt inside.

* * *

"It was nice of Vicki to watch Monroe for us." Shannon spoke before taking a sip of her wine.

Dwayne nodded. "I glad she had a good time tonight. I've missed her so much."

"She misses you too." Shannon told him.

"You know, I was thinking about moving back to Tampa."

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yea, I don't have any movies coming up and I just want to be somewhere I can chill and lay back. I miss the slower pace lifestyle. Would you mind moving down there with Monroe?"

Shannon moved some hair out of her face before she spoke. "When are you talking about moving because Monroe is still in school."

"No later then July." He told her.

"I think a change of scenery would be nice, I've never really wanted to raise Monroe in L.A. Anyway." She told him.

"Yea, I'm sorry about that."

Shannon shrugged. "No problem, its your job you know. As long as Tampa is permanent.

"Of course, I don't plan on moving again."

Shannon nodded. "OK we can do that." She said taking another sip of her wine. "So now to you and John."

Dwayne rolled his eyes and took a sip of his rum. "He hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Dwayne." Shannon told him. "he's just hurt by this situation."

"He hate you too."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I can read him like a book, that smile was fake as fuck." He told her.

Shannon sighed, she did feel guilty. "Well he sure fooled me, he did really good with Monroe though."

"Yea, I can give him that."

"You really need to tell him the whole story, he needs to know how Monroe came about. He needs to know that we never dated."

Dwayne sighed. "I know."

"Then tell him. What are you waiting for?" She asked.

"I've tried, ever since I told him I had a daughter, but when I try to bring it up he cuts me off. I don't know what else to do."

"Do you want me to talk to him." Dwayne scoffed. "Its worth a try, no?"

"Thats not gonna help any." He said sighing. "Why would he want to talk to you, in his mind you're the other woman." He took another sip of his rum and looked at Shannon. She was biting her bottom lip and when she bit her lip that meant she had an idea. "What are you thinking?"

She shrugged. "What if you wrote him a letter."

* * *

"I hooked us up with a party bus and everything." Ryder said excitedly. "Its gonna be sick!"

John slung his bag over his shoulder and nodded. "Thats great."

"Are you OK? Are you still up for tomorrow?" Ryder asked concerned.

"Yea." John said pulling down his cap. "I'm just a little tired."

Ryder looked at him for a moment before he spoke. "Are you sure?"

John plastered that fake smile on his face and nodded. "Yea, I'm sure. I can't wait for tomorrow though, its gonna be fun."

Ryder smiled back. "Yea, well I'll let you go." The smile never leaving his face. "Night John."

John waved slightly. "Night."

**Authors Note: **I have a new story up CM Punk/Chris Jericho Slash called **Harlow** so if you haven't checked it out go read it. Anyway thanks for reading and a special thanks to **CenaRKO1986, jasamfan1, and appolo1214** for reviewing the last chapter. **Read&Review!**

**XOXO Leslie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

Dwayne had thought about what Shannon said. Writing John a letter was a great idea, but he was still unsure. John hated him right now and he felt like a letter would only set him off more. Dwayne really wanted to fix things with John but he didn't want to rush him either. He and Shannon talked about it more and decided that the best thing for Dwayne to do was give John some time. Today though, Dwayne had better things to do. He was going to the zoo with his little girl and best friend.

"Daddy." Monroe said running into his lap.

"Hey princess." He greeted picking her up. "Your dress is pretty."

"Thanks, mommy got it for me." She said smiling.

"Speaking of mommy, where is she?" He asked.

"Getting pretty."

Dwayne nodded. "Oh, OK. So whats the first thing you want to see when you get to the zoo?"

Monroe thought for a moment, tilting her head to the side. "Uh, Kung Fu Panda!" She said excitedly.

Dwayne looked confused. "Kung Fu Panda."

Monroe nodded. "He's a panda bear daddy, duh."

Dwayne chuckled. "Oh, well princess you can see whatever you want."

* * *

John sighed before taking another sip of his beer. Baseball was one of his favorite sports, but he found himself being extremely bored. Or maybe it was the fact that he was in a terrible mood, he had been that way lately and it was all because of Dwayne. No, it wasn't Dwayne. John had constantly told himself over and over that he wasn't gonna let this situation with Dwayne upset him; what John needed to do was realize that this was his reality. Dwayne was a father and there was nothing he could do to change it.

Even though he was extremely happy Dwayne was a father, because he knew that was something he always wanted. Though John thought he and Dwayne would have taken the adoption route and have a kid of their own. They weren't together anymore so John had to let it go.

"Cena, you alright bro?" Ryder asked nudging his arm.

"Yea, sorry. I was just day dreaming." He said taking another sip of beer. "You were right ya know, this beer is good."

Ryder smiled proudly. "I'm glad you like it, its one of my favorite."

John smiled. "What do you suggest for food?"

"The Blue Smoke stand for sure has the best food in the ballpark. Out off all the things on the menu the Kansas City spare ribs are the best. I could walk you over there if you want."

John nodded. "Sure, I would like that." John said with a smile.

**Authors Note: **Short I know, but the next one will be longer and a little surprise! OK guys here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone for reading and a special thanks to **Kendra1994, CENTON JADE SLASH, CenoRKO1986, jasamfan1 and anonymous **for reviewing the last chapter. **Read&Review! **

XOXO Leslie


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

Dwayne sighed in content as he watched his daughter sleep, she was absolutely beautiful. He often had a hard time believing he created something so amazingly beautiful. She was everything to him, and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. She was truly a blessing.

There were times where he wondered what his life would be like if he had just come out to his mom and told her about John. He had horrid visions of his mom disowning him, deleting him from her life completely and that was the last thing he wanted. So he took the bait.

He and Shannon had been best friends all throughout high school and college. Though when they graduated from the University of Miami, Shannon went back to Hawaii to start her teaching career and Dwayne went off to follow his dream. He and Shannon had kept in touch, but not as often as he would of like. Upon arriving back home in Hawaii his mom thought it would be a great idea to set him up on a blind date. Ironically his date ended up being Shannon.

His mom was always a fan of her. When he was in high school, she had pushed him to ask her out to every school dance there was. He did of course because she was his best friend, not because he had a thing for her. So thats how it started. After their first date Shannon became his 'girlfriend'. He'd never seen his mom happier.

After a few years of 'dating' however, his mom started to bring up marriage and kids. Marriage wasn't possible. Dwayne had been seeing John for about two years and Shannon was dating someone. He panicked, Shannon had tried to encourage him to tell her but he was too afraid. So one night he and Shannons 'relationship' went to the next level.

Three weeks later, he got a call that would change his life forever.

* * *

_Dwayne was in his hotel room with John laying beside him in bed._

"_I can't believe I'm watching this." He said to the younger man._

"_Its a classic." John said referring to western movie that played on the TV._

_Dwayne was a little peeved that John had got distracted by the movie he was hoping they were gonna have a night of 'fun'. "Sure, whatever babe."_

_John quickly pecked him on the lips before focusing his attention back of the movie. Dwayne just rolled eyes and laid back on his pillow. He had started to doze off when he heard his cell phone ring. He sighed and flipped it open. _

"_Hello."_

"_Hey, its me." He heard her say. Dwayne got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him._

"_Whats up?" He asked._

"_I don't know how to tell you this." Shannon said. Dyane could tell there was something wrong._

"_Just tell me, are you OK?" He asked. Concern evident in his voice. He could hear her starting to cry._

"_I'm...Late."_

"_Late, late for what? I don't understand."_

"_I missed my period this month Dwayne." She told him._

_"OK, what does that mean?" _

"_I'm pregnant." _

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. The emotions that went through his body when he told her. Their was now doubt in his mind that it was his.

It seemed from that day on his and Johns relationship went down hill, and fast.

* * *

"Thanks again for today, I had a great time." John said to Ryder as they both stepped into the elevator.

"No problem. I glad you had a good time." He said stuffing his hand in his pockets. "I hope we can do something like this again, maybe just you and me." He said.

John smiled. "I would like that."

Ryder nodded and bit his lip. He stepped a little closer to John. He slowly lifted his left hand, caressing the side of his face. John stiffened at his touch, calming down a bit when their eyes met. Ryder took another step closer, their lips barely touching. Ryder licked his bottom lip, but before he could make his move the doors opened. Reveling an extremely terrified person on the other side.

**Authors Note:** Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to **CenaRKO1986** for reviewing the last chapter. If I spend hours trying to write and come up with something decent for you guys the least you can do is spend one minute writing a review for me. **Read&Review!Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

"The car will be here to pick you guys up in a few minutes." Dwayne said looking at the time on his phone. "Is everything packed."

Shannon nodded as she set Monroe's luggage by the door. "Yea, every thing's good to go."

Dwayne nodded and looked over to Monroe, who was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. "Whats the matter princess?" He asked, going over to his daughter and kneeling in front of her.

"I don't want to leave." She said turning her head away from her father.

Dwayne smiled. "I don't want you to leave either, but you have to get back to school on Monday."

Monroe huffed. "I hate school."

"Don't say that princess, we'll see each other again." He said sitting next to her and bringing her to sit on his lap. "Remember, in three weeks you and mommy are coming to London with me and we're gonna spend a full week with each other. Don't you want to see where the princess lives?"

Monroe nodded. "Three weeks?" She asked, holding up three fingers. Dwayne nodded. "OK, I guess I can go home with mommy." She said.

Dwayne chuckled. "Good, I love you." He said kissing his thumb and holding it out to her.

Monroe smiled. "I love you too daddy." She said repeating her fathers actions and pressing her thumb into his. Dwayne pulled her into and hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you little princess, go put on your shoes while I talk to mommy OK?" Monroe nodded and hopped off her fathers lap, running into the other room. He watched his daughter disappear behind the door before he spoke. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Shannon took a seat next to him and sighed. "So yesterday, last night rather I saw something."

"OK, what?" He said chuckling. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something, it can't be that bad." He said.

"Well, I know what I have to tell you might potentially hurt you or make you angry." She said twiddling her thumbs.

Dwayne looked at her for a moment. "Does it have to do with John?" He asked. Shannon nodded. "Did he said something to you?" He asked raising his famous eyebrow.

Shannon shook her head. "No, nothing like that. I was waiting for the elevator last night and when the doors opened I saw John and that guy with the spiky hair and orange tan, kissing." She told him.

Dwayne face fell. "They were kissing?" He asked.

"They were pretty close in each others face. I probably scared them." She said. Shannon could see his eyes turn dark. "I'm sorry." She said laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

John bounced his right leg anxiously as he and the rest of the WWE roster waited to board their flight to Miami. Last night had been replaying in his mind, over and over he had thought about the kiss that almost happened with Ryder. Part of him wanted to kiss Ryder but the other part told him it was wrong, the other part told him he was betraying Dwayne. And that was the last thing he wanted.

After all of the shit Dwayne put him through John still had the older mans best interest at heart. He still loved him and as soon as he saw Shannon on the other side of those doors he knew things were gonna get worst between them. Which isn't something that he wanted, they already had a hard time working with each other as it is. He knew for sure that they had more hard times to come.

"Why the sad face?" Randy asked as he approached John with two cups of coffee in his hands. "You looked like you needed one."

"Thanks." John said taking the cup.

"So whats up with you today, you look pale. Are you sick?" Randy asked, taking a seat across from his friend.

John shook his head. "No, I'm just concerned."

"About?" Randy asked, sipping his coffee.

"I did something last night." John spoke.

Randy's eyes widened. "Why do you say it like that, what did you do?"

John sipped his coffee and sighed. "I almost kissed Ryder last night." He told his best friend.

"Thats it." He laughed. "You're acting like you killed somebody."

"We got caught."

"Yea, so? People know how to keep their mouths shut." Randy told him.

John shook his head. "No, we got caught by Shannon and I'm almost a hundred percent sure she's gonna tell Dwayne."

Randy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Who cares, you two are not together anymore."

"I know that." John said softly.

"Then whats the problem?" Randy asked. "You still have feelings for him." He said shaking his head. "Thats sad, after what he's done to you, you still care about that jerks feelings."

"I can't help it Randy, I can't just push away my feelings. I can't just pretend nothing ever happened between us, that we never had anything." John told him. "I love him and I probably always will, and I know how stupid that sounds, but it's the truth." He finished.

Randy sighed. "OK. Even though I don't understand, I'll always have your back. No matter what."

John smiled. "Thanks, thats all I ask for."

* * *

Dwayne had arrived in Miami via his private jet, he had arrived to the hotel before any of the other superstars. He was currently pacing back in forth in nothing but black slacks and dress shoes. He had told the front desk receptionist to phone him when John Cena arrived. He was absolutely furious. Along with a list of other emotions. He desperately needed to see John, _desperately_.

His frantic pacing stopped when his hotel phone rang. He rushed over and answered it. "Yes?"

"Mr. Cena has arrived." The receptionist told him.

* * *

**Authors Note: **OK, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to **CenaRKO1986, CENTON JADE, Hailey Egan Cena, Kendra1994, and gamesgrl5887** for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

Horrified. Absolutely, horrified. It was written all over his face, he was pissed. Extremely pissed, and John was a tad bit nervous as to what was about to happen. Whatever he had to say or do must have been important seeing as Dwayne wasn't wearing a shirt, which made John feel even more uncomfortable.

"You know John," Dwayne finally spoke. "I've been chasing you around like a fucking high school girl the past couple of weeks, trying to get you to talk to me. I've been trying to explain the fucking situation to you, but you won't give me the god damn time of day. Instead you rather whore yourself out to that fucking orange Umpa-Lumpa in a public elevator." Dwayne said staring at him square in the face. "I'm fucking trying here, but you don't give a fuck do you?" He asked.

John swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat. Dwayne's words were harsh and he didn't know how to respond to that.

"I know I fucked up John, I know that and I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." He grabbing Johns forearm.

"You cheated on me." He said quietly. "Sorry won't make up for that." He said snatching his arm away.

Dwayne sighed. "You're right. I cheated you, and I regret that. I will not however regret my daughter, she's the best thing that ever happened to me."

John scoffed. "You think I would ask that of you, to regret your daughter?" John shook his head. "I just want to know why, why did you have to hurt me like that?" His eyes stared to water sightly. "I love you." He said quietly. "I still love you after all the shit you put me through, I wish that I could not just give a fuck, but I can't." He said. "Why did you do it Dwayne, why?"

Dwayne took a seat on the edge of the couch before he spoke. "I was afraid." He started.

"Of what?" John asked, coming to stand in front of him.

Dwayne held his hand up. "Just let me finish." He said before sighing. "I was afraid of coming out to my mom." He said putting his head in his hands. "She's very religious, and I was afraid that if I told her I was gay she was going to push me out of her life, never talk to me again." Dwayne looked up and took John by his arm, pulling him in between his legs. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Shannon and I have been friends since high school, we even went to college together. After we graduated I went off to train and she went back to Hawaii to start her teaching job. We talked but not as often as we use to. She was one of the few people who knew I was gay and the only one outside of the company who knew I was dating you." He let his hand fall into Johns and held onto it tight. "My mom was asking questions, you know, about who I was dating. Once again I was too scared to tell her. So when I went back to Hawaii she set me up on a blind date. That date was Shannon, my mom always loved her. So long story short Shannon pretended to be my girlfriend for those three years."

John sighed. "Monroe, how did she happen?"

Dwayne let go of Johns hand and ran it across his bald head. "Mom was starting to talk about marriage and kids. Honestly I don't even remember that night, I wasn't drunk and neither was Shannon. I was just feeling so down, she was there to comfort me, we took it to the next level, nine months later Monroe was born. So, thats part of why I left and I'm so sorry about leaving that stupid fucking letter. I just couldn't look you in the face anymore and lie."

John walked over to window and crossed his arms. "What, so you run like a coward?"

"Yea, I ran like a coward. I can admit that." Dwayne stood up and walked over towards John. "I know I'm your least favorite person these days John, and when I saying I'm willing to do anything to get you back, whether is your friendship or more, I really mean that." Dwayne took John by his hip and turned him so they were facing each other. "I love you." Dwayne said looking him straight in the eyes. "And I'm sorry for calling you a whore, you're the furthest thing from it. I love you and I miss you." He said bending a bit to take Johns lips in his. John stiffed, not sure if he should push him away or welcome the tongue that slid onto his bottom lip. He chose the latter. He raised his right arm so it was resting on the back of Dwayne neck. Dwayne wrapped both of his arms around Johns waist and pulled him closer to his body. John parted his lips and allowed Dwayne tongue to slip into his mouth. Dwayne moaned, he had missed this so much. There was no better feeling then Johns lips on his. Their tongues dances and fought for dominance before John gave in and let Dwayne take control. John brought his other hand up to rest on Dwayne chest, the feeling was just indescribable. At this moment he just felt complete. He didn't want it to end. Dwayne sucked on Johns bottom lip before pulling away. Both men were breathing heavily, Dwayne's lips curled into a smile.

"You can still hate me all you want, I'm gonna fight for you, for us. I mean that John, I love you."

**Authors Note:** I know some of you wanted a hot sex scene but its not time for that. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to **Cenaton Jade, Greg, Kendra1994, CenaRKO1986, jasamfan1, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids** for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

It had been about three weeks since Dwayne's and Johns encounter, things seemed to be looking up for them. When they passed each other backstage they spoke, when asked about one another in interviews they still played up their rivalry, but the tone had changed significantly. They'd even exchanged cell phone numbers with each other; exchanging texts here and there, nothing to serious. The change in both men could be seen a mile away.

John had become more comfortable with Dwayne's presence backstage and when people brought up his name he didn't tense up. He was also happier, John always had a smile on his face, but nowadays he was wearing a _genuine_ one. He hadn't forgiven Dwayne but he was starting to find peace with what happened between them. He was just enjoying them rebuilding their friendship, catching up on each other lives. Though every time Dwayne talked about his daughter, it pained John a bit.

Now John was absolutely thrilled that Dwayne was a father because he knew thats something he always wanted. He just couldn't help the jealous feeling he got, when he and Dwayne were dating they talked about whether they wanted to start a family. It gave John hope that one day they would do it together. Unfortunately though, it hadn't happened that way but that was something he would have to learn to live with.

Tomorrow Dwayne was leaving for Europe to start the of filming _Fast 6. _John wondered what would happen to the friendship they were starting to rebuild. Would they lose contact, would Dwayne really keep his word and fight for him. He didn't know and that made him a little uneasy, the last thing John wanted was for things to got back to the way they were between them.

John grabbed his phone off the bedside table and dialed Dwayne.

_"John, hey!" He answered._

"Hey." John repeated.

_"What's wrong?, you sound like something is bothering you."_

John shook his head. "No every thing's fine, I'm OK. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a late bite to eat?" He asked running his hand over his head.

_"Sure, theres a nice quiet diner just down the road."_

"Great, I meet you there in thirty." John tole him.

_"See you then."_

"Bye." John said hanging up, making his way over to the bathroom to freshen up before meeting Dwayne.

* * *

The older man sat in a booth far back from any prying eyes. His shades on and a baseball cap pulled down low. He wondered why John wanted to meet him all of a sudden. It was nine thirty and Dwayne had to finish packing, not to mention wake up at four to catch his six-thirty flight.

Dwayne had known John long enough to know that something was up with John. He could hear it in his voice. He sensed some worry and doubt in Johns voice and he couldn't think of why. Before he could check his Rolex again for the time a shadow appeared over him. Dwayne looked up to see John standing there.

"Hey." Dwayne spoke.

"Hi." John said taking a seat across from Dwayne. "Sorry I'm late."

Dwayne shook his head, resting his elbows on the table. "Its fine, whats up?"

John looked down at his hands and took a deep breath before he spoke. "I wanted to talk about us."

"OK, what about?" Dwayne asked, very curious to hear what John had to say.

"I don't want to sound stupid or anything, but I just want to know if you meant what you said in my hotel room a few weeks ago." John told him. "With you leaving and all, we won't be able to communicate like we do with you on the road. I'm really enjoying building our friendship again and I don't want you going away to hinder that."

Dwayne smiled. "Well first, I want to thank you for being honest and letting me know your concerns. I meant what I said John." Dwayne told him. "There's going to be an obvious time difference and we both have crazy schedules, it's going to be hard; I know we can make it work though, there's no need to worry. I'm not gonna forget about you." He said with a smile.

A small smile played on Johns lips. "I just, I don't know; I'm really enjoying the fact that we're talking again, that we're making our way back to what we use to be."

"I feel the same way John, I won't do anything to fuck up my second chance. I promise."

"A second chance at a friendship or relationship?" John asked shyly. Almost afraid to hear Dwayne's answer.

"Well which ever comes first John, I rather work on building trust between us again." Dwayne told him. "I don't want to move to fast, that would not be healthy."

"Oh, thats good to know." He laughed awkwardly.

"Besides I know that Ryder kid has the hots for you, I wouldn't want to crush his dreams." Dwayne smiled as he watched John blush. "You like him too don't you?" He asked.

John shrugged. "He's a great kid." John said. "I mean he's nice and funny, we're just friends though." He said twiddling his thumbs.

Dwayne smirked. "OK."

"Why are you giving me that look?" John asked eying Dwayne.

"Nothing." Dwayne said shaking his head.

John smiled. "Yes something."

"I think you like him more than you're letting on." Dwayne told him."It's OK if you do John."

"I don't know, he's just so young and-"

"You're younger then me." Dwayne said cutting him off.

Johns smiled. "I know old man."

Dwayne let out a hardy chuckle. "Whatever."

"Really though, I don't know where it's going to with Ryder. I'm just enjoying being his friend for right now." John told him.

Dwayne nodded. _You're lying_ he thought. "OK, well you asked me here so you're treating right?" Dwayne asked pulling the menu out of its holder and looking over it.

"Well, I guess. Seniors get a discount right?" John asked, a wide smile planted firmly on his face.

**Authors Note: **What do you guys think is going to happen when Dwayne leaves? Will Ryder have his chance? Thanks for reading and a special thank to **Hailey Egan Cena, CenaRKO1986, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, CENTON JADE, Kendra1994, Unleashed From Within, jasamfan1, CynnDiva2010, and King Davis** for reviewing the last chapter.** Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

"Just go over and ask, whats the worst that can happen?" Kofi asked. Ryder had been staring at John since they entered the catering hall. He bounced his leg up and down nervously, he had planned out how he was going to ask John on a date last night. Right now however, he wasn't so sure he was prepared.

"There's a lot that could go wrong." He answered. "I've had a crush on this man since forever, if he says no I will literally die. I would be so embarrassed." Ryder told him. "I like him so much and I don't know how he feels about me."

"He likes you to Ryder, you know that." Kofi said trying to comfort him.

"No, I like him as more than a friend."

"I'm sure he'll say yes, and when you two go out on your date you can show him how amazing you are."

Ryder smiled. "Thanks man, you know for a straight man you do really well with this stuff."

Kofi shrugged. "Thats what friends are for. Now go get your man."

Ryder took a deep breath before standing and making his way over to Johns table.

* * *

Randy watched as John checked his phone for the hundredth time, it was starting to annoy him. "Expecting a call from someone?" He asked.

John looked up from his phone and shook his head. "No, just checking some scores."

Randy nodded slowly. "Yea, He comes lover boy." Randy said nodding towards Ryder.

John turned his head and smiled. "Hey." He said once Ryder was in ear shot.

"Hey, Randy." Ryder said acknowledging the older man taking a seat beside John. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second."

"Sure, whats up?" John asked.

"Alone." He said looking at Randy.

"Oh," John said turning to Randy. "You don't mind giving us a minute."

Randy shook his head and stood. "Nope, see you guys later." He said walking away.

John turned back to Ryder. "So, whats up?"

Ryder took and deep breath and rubbed his hands together. "Well, I was wondering if after the show you would like to go get a bite to eat with me?"

"Sure, thats fine. Randy was talking about a good steak house around here."

Ryder shook his head. "No, John just you and me. Like a date." He said nervously.

Johns eyes grew wide. "Oh." He said quietly.

"If you don't feel comfortable with that then, I'm sorry I-"

"No!" John said cutting him off, chuckling a little bit at his nervousness. "No, I would like that."

"Really?" Ryder asked shocked.

John smiled showing off his dimples. "Yes, really."

Ryder let out a sigh of relief before showing off his pearly whites. "I'm so happy you sad yes, I was nervous as hell."

John chuckled. "I could tell. I'm sure we'll have good time." He said standing from his seat. "See you later OK?"

"OK." Ryder nodded with a smile. He watched as John walked away, he look over to Kofi. "Best day ever!" He yelled.

* * *

Dwayne smiled, leaning back against the mountain of pillows behind him. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He scrolled through his contacts before finding what he wanted.

_'12:02am London time, & I haven't forgot about you yet'_

**Authors Note:** I know it's short but it was just a filler for the next chapter. I know some on you don't like Ryder but John does :). Thanks for reading and a special thanks to **CenaRKO1986, Hailey Egan ****Cena, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, and CENTON JADE** for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

He felt like a teenage girl waiting for her crush to call. What he should have been doing was going over his lines for today, but no, he was waiting for John to text him back. There was an obvious time difference since he was in Europe and John was still in America, but it was ten where John was, surly the show was over. He sighed setting his phone down, opening his script once more. The thing is, Dwayne knows how much Ryder likes John, he also knows that John likes Ryder. John doesn't like Ryder as much as Ryder likes him but John likes him none the less.

This worries Dwayne a bit, more then a bit, a lot. It worries him because he wants to try again with John, to start over. What they had was special, they were each others first male experiences. They learned together, they grew as men together, they gave their body to one another. Whether they were together or not they were bonded for life. He didn't want to step on Ryder's toes either, he wanted to be fair. If he needed to fight for John though, he would, no doubt about it.

He didn't expect John to fall into his arms again, he knew that wasn't going to happen. He just wanted them to come back together and work out all of their problems. He knew that would take time and that John needed his space, but it was killing him to know how close he was getting to Ryder. He set his script down once again, picking up his phone and going thorough his contacts. Finding who he wanted he hit call and lifted the phone to his ears.

"Hello?" The tired voice asked.

"Sorry, I know you're sleeping. I just needed someone to talk to."

"Dwayne, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned laced in her voice.

"It's not an emergency Shannon, I just have a lot on my mind." He told her.

"John?" She asked.

"Yea, John." He repeated.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"No," He started. "We talked before I left and it went off without any problems, but I'm feeling kind of insecure I guess."

"Why, though? What has happened to make you feel that way?" She asked, surprised because Dwayne has never felt that way. He was the most confident person she knew.

"There's this other guy in his life, and he's taking a liking to him." He told her.

"It's that orange kid isn't it?" She asked.

Dwayne chuckled. "Yea, Ryder."

"Don't worry about it, let him test the waters. Just because he is having this 'thing' with that kid doesn't mean you've lost him. You both know how you feel about each other right?"

"Yea."

"OK then, you have nothing to worry about. Don't push to hard, give him space but at the same time let him know you care. Tell him how you're feeling.

Dwayne sighed. "I don't want to do that. I don't want him to feel like I'm being controlling or overbearing."

"Dwayne, you have to keep the line of communication open. I'm sure he would appreciate it. Just be honest."

"Yea, I just want things to work out between us. I mean I still love him and I want another chance. I'm just scared that he wouldn't want that especially with Ryder on his tail."

"Trust me babe, I know he loves you just as much. They way he looks at you gives it all away." She told him.

Dwayne smiled. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No worries," She told him. "I'll always be here when you need me, you're my baby's daddy after all. So you're kind of stuck with me."

Dwayne laughed. "That's true, thank god you're not one of the crazy baby momma's. I wouldn't know how to handle that."

"You got lucky." She told him.

He smiled. "Yes indeed. Hows my princess?" He asked.

"She's doing great. She's going to be in the school play, she's a tree and she's so excited about it." She said with a giggle.

"Taking after her father I see." He said.

"Yes, yesterday we were playing Candy Land, she won all three times and then proceeded to tell me 'I bring it!' with the most serious face."

Dwayne shook his head. A huge smile on his face. "That's my baby. Tell me when the play is and I'll make sure that I can be there."

"OK, I'll talk to you later. Enjoy Europe babe, bye."

"Bye." He said before hanging up.

He sat his phone down, picking up his lines again. This time a little more confident that things would be OK between him and John. Whether Ryder was in the picture or not.

* * *

John was so disappointed in himself. Ryder had planned out an amazing date for them and he had a wonderful time, he really did. Its just that every time Ryder did something he would compare it to what Dwayne would do, and that was absolutely terrible. Dwayne shouldn't have been on his mind, but he was and he felt so bad for Ryder because he didn't suspect a thing. He was just so disappointed in himself.

He sat on his bed, turning his phone on for the first time tonight. He went through he emails and then checked his text messages. Seeing one from Dwayne he opened it. He sighed, replying back to him.

_Funny thing is, I haven't forgot about you either. Not in the least. xo_

**Authors Note:** Thanks everyone for reading and a special thanks to **21JumpStreetMcQuaids, CenaRKO1986, mitsumeteiteyo, and King Davis** for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

_Stuck on set, blah! What are you up to? What time is it there?_

John looked at the clock on the bedside table before responding.

_Almost midnight :(_

_What's with the sad face?_

_Nothing to do. _John replied.

_No date with Ryder tonight?_

_No, Ryder and I are taking a break._

_Why?_ Dwayne asked.

John turned his phone off and set it aside, that was not a question he was prepared to answer. He knew why, but he wasn't ready to admit it to himself. He and Ryder had gone on five dates over the last month, each date was always something new and different. Things that John had never done before or in a long time, Ryder brought out a side of John that he thought had died so long ago.

It sounded cheesy, but when he was with Ryder, he felt like a young bird who'd just learned to fly. Ryder was just so fresh and outgoing. At thirty-five, John had toned it down a bit. He wasn't into partying every weekend, and all that other stuff. With Ryder however, he felt like a teenager again. Ready to try any and everything. That was great at all but he had started to question if Ryder was mature enough for him.

John wasn't getting any younger, and his future goals were way different from Ryders. He knew that for a fact. He wanted to be married, and he wanted a family. He knew that Ryder was no where near those goals. His only focus was on improving his ranks in the WWE. John had already established his dominance as a top superstar, Ryder hadn't.

They were just on two different paths in life and John couldn't see them working in the long run. Or maybe he didn't want them to.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"He's in the ring with Glen." Randy told him, growing annoyed with his long time friend.

"What?" John asked confused.

"He's in the ring talking with Glen." Randy told him. "I know you're looking for him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ok, but just so you know you look like a paranoid crackhead."

"So funny." John said under his breath.

"So what's going on with you and Ryder, are you done with him or what?" He asked.

"No, Ryder and I are fine. We're just taking a break."

"Right." Randy said skeptically.

"We are." John told him.

"You know you're not very believable John."

John sighed getting fustrated with his friend. "Ryder and I are fine Randy, just leave it alone."

"Which is why you've been looking around for Dwayne since you got here. He's in the ring with Glen, I told you that. Go see him before you have a heart attack."

"I'm not looking for him." John protested.

Randy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you feel better John."

"What does that mean?" John questioned. "What are you trying to say?" He asked.

Randy shook his head and stood up. "You know what that means. I'll see you later, Ok." He said before leaving his friend alone at the table.

**Authors Note: **Pretty short, don't know how I feel about it. Just a filler I guess. Thanks for reading and a specail thanks to **CENATON JADE, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, Kendra1994, mitsumeteiteyo, King Davis, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, and Guest **for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please & Happy New Year!**

XOXO Leslie


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

Dwayne sat in his hotel room strumming the strings of his guitar. Today was one of the few days he had off and he decided to spend it inside, alone, by himself. And it was in that moment that he realized how lonely he truly was. Sure he had his daughter, Shannon, his mom, and a few close friends; there was a emptyness though, and he so badly wanted to feel that void.

Dwayne continued to strum his guitar. He stood up from his positon on the bed and walked over to the window. He watched as the rain fell, the sound of it hitting the window was so soothing. He continued to play with the stings on his guitar until he found a rhythm he liked. He began to hum to himself, then the words started to form in his head. A smile started to form on his face.

He walked back over to his bed and picked up his phone, along with his key card and put them in his pocket. He slipped on his shoes and was out the door. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

Dwayne prided himself on being a strong man; inside and out, but he was nervous as hell. What he was about to do was a huge risk and very bold of him. This had to go how he pictured it in his head. This had to work, thre was no other option.

The doors to the elevator opened and he stepped inside, he pressed the floor number he wanted and took a deep breath. He watched as the numbers lit up, his heart had started to pound against his chest. He silently prayed that what he was about to do would work in his favor. The doors opened singling that he had arrived at his destination. He tooked a deep breath before stepping out.

He mentally encouraged himself as he got closer to the room. _You can do this_. He repeated over and over in his head. He stopped once he got to the door. _This is your chance, don't blow it_. He lifted his fist and knocked lightly on the door. He heard some shuffling behind the door before it opened. He let go of the breath he was holding and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry for just showing up, but I had to see you."

"Come in." John said moving aside to let him pass. Once he was inside John closed th door behind him. "So..." John said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry for just popping in on you." Dwayne said, smiling nervously.

"It's ok, I was just doing some reading." John held up the book to show him. Dwayne nodded. "I see you have your guitar, gonna give me another "rock concert"? He asked.

Dwayne chuckled a bit. "Something like that." He said softly. Dwayne stood up and pulled the chair he was sitting in in front on John and sat back down. He sturmmed his fingers over the strings before looking up and John. "You're looking at me like I'm crazy, and I don't blame you."

"What are you doing?" John asked softly.

"You'll see." He told him, dragging his fingers over the strings again. Dwayne began to play the cords he played earlier. "This is for you." He said quietly.

_'I was a fool, this I know_

_I left behind, everything I've known_

_You were the man, I've always loved_

_I took ya' hand, and led you on'_

Dwayne met John's eyes before he casted them towards the ground.

_'And here I am, as lonely as can be_

_But your smile, makes me feel so free_

_If I could go back, I'd treat you right_

_Cause I know, you've always wanted that'_

Dwayne closed his eyes, his tears threating to fall.

_'John, I was a fool_

_That you loved so much_

_But baby I, wasn't Brave enough_

_If I could go back, I'd tell the truth_

_I'd tell the world of my love for you_

_So baby please, come back to me_

_I'll make you my world, for all to see'_

Dwayne looked up and saw John had tears in his eyes also. Dwayne blinked, making the tears that were bluring his vision fall. He continued to sing in a softer voice.

_'So baby please, come back to me_

_And I'll love you forever, endlessly_

_So baby please, come back to me_

_I'll love you right, for eternity'_

Dwayne finished the song and set his guitar down. The room was silent, the only audible noise was John sobs. Dwayne stayed silent, he came and did what he needed to do, now it was up to John to decide. John wiped his tears with the back of his hand and threw his arms around Dwayne's neck. Dwayne wrapped his arms around John and pulled him as close as he could.

"I'm sorry for everything John, everything I've done to you. I love you so much baby, and without you I'm nothing."

John pulled back and covered Dwayne's mouth with his. John moaned when he felt the older man's tounge dip into his mouth. Dwayne ran his hand up and down John's back before wrapping his arms around his waist.

John pulled back and touched the side of Dwayne's face. Dwayne nuzzled into his hand before kissing his palm. "I love you too Dwayne," John told him. "I always have and I alwsys will. Nothing could ever change that. You don't know how long I've waited for this moment."

Dwayne shook his head. "You don't have to wait anymore baby, I'm here and I'm here to stay."

"I love you." John told him again.

"Ditto."

John ran his hand over Dwayne's bald head. He leaned forward to whispered in his ear. "Can we make up for lost time now?" John asked grinding down into Dwyane.

"I think we could do that." Dwayne said softly.

John pulled him up from his seat and swiftly removed his shirt before removing his own. He grabbed the back of Dwayne's head and pulled his head down making there lips meet again. Dwayne ran his hands over Johns bare back before moving to the font on his pants. He hooked his thumbs into the band of his sweats and pushed them down.

Dwayne pulled away and started to attack John's neck. John moaned softly as he blindly fought with Dwayne's belt buckle. Dwayne pulled away and pushed John onto the bed. He got rid of his pants and shoes leaving him in his boxers. John scooted back on the bed and spread his legs so Dwayne could lay between them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dwayne asked softly.

"I do."

Dwyane nodded before molding thier lips back together. John ran his hands up and down Dwayne's arms, loving the way his mucles felt under the palms of his hands. Dwayne let one had trail down to John briefs, he ran his hand over John's hardened member before hooking his thumb in them and pulling them down. Once he did away with John's underwear he pulled away and got rid of his own.

"You look so beautiful underneath me." Dwayne whispered.

"I think my view is better." John said with a smile.

Dwayne dipped down capturing John's lips again. He gasped when he felt John tug and his throbbing member. He pulled away, eyes closed as John started to stroke him.

"Fuck that feels amazing." He groaned.

"Open your eyes, I want to see you." John told him.

Dwayne opened his eyes and met the most beautiful blue's he'd ever seen. He remembered how he use to get lost in them when they just lying in bed together. He was looking forward to getting lost in them every night from now on

"I want you inside of me, I want to feel you baby."

"You don't want to prep first?" Dwayne moaned out, lightly thrusting into John's hand.

"No, I want to feel you,_ all _of you." He said spreading his legs wider. John stroked him a few more time before guiding him to his entrance.

Dwayne almost lost it before he was even in, he knew John would be tight as fuck.

"I'll be gentle ok." John bit his bottom lip and nodded. Dwayne slowly slid into John's dry entrance, he stoped half way letting John adjust before he went any further.

"More." John moaned.

Dwayne slid in a bit more before he slowly slid out. "Fuck you're so tight."

"I've been waiting for you baby." John moaned, placing a hand on Dwayne's chest.

"Don't tell me shit like that or I'm gonna cum." Dwayne said as he rocked in and out of John.

John began to pant. "But it's true baby, I've been waiting for you." He said lifting his hips to meet Dwayne thrust. "Give me more." He moaned.

Dwayne droved deeper into to John.

"Fuck!" John screamed. "Right there!" He cried.

"Baby, I'm not gonna last." Dwayne said as he picked up the pace. He reached down and grabbed John'n member and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "Fuck John!" Dwayne hissed.

"Baby, I'm so close." John whined.

Dwayne rocked into John faster then a jack rabbit, he could feel John tighting around him. His breathing had become more rapid, and a thin layer of sweat was making it's way down his chest.

"Almost there." John moaned as he pushed back against Dwayne.

"Do it baby, let go for me."

John let out a final cry before he spilled his seed onto his and Dwayne stomach. Dwayne watched as John eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost it. With a final thrust he emptyed his seed into John and fell forward, resting his head in the crook of John's neck.

John placed his hand on the back of Dwayne's head and whispered sweet nothing into his ear. He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening after so many years. He had missed this so much, everything about Dwayne he had missed.

Once Dwayne caught his breath he pulled out and rolled over onto the other side of the bed. He pulled John into his side and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, and I promise this time things will be different."

**Authors Note**: So here we are! Let me tell you, it's so hard for me to write sex scenes. I always feel so awkward for some reason when I do it. Anyway, the song that Dwayne sung was all mine, I wrote it so I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to **21JumpStreetMcQuaids, CenaRKO1986, King Davis, Centon Jade, and Xenarocks99 **for reviewing the last chapters.** Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

This was a promise he planned on keeping. John had given him a second chance and he wasn't going to screw it up this time. He was going to prove to John that he wanted him, and that he was proud to call him_ his_. Everything they've been through in the past was just that; the past, and they promised to never bring it up. Not when they fought, or disagreed; never. They would never bring up their past; period.

They had a clean slate to work with. They agreed that without honesty, there's no trust, so they were going to be honest with eachother at all times. And because they've spent so many years apart, they were almost new to eachother. They had to learn about eachother all over again. They knew this relationship was going to take a lot of effort, they had to build a new foundation; that didn't deter them though, they were ready.

They knew that their journey would be long, but they also knew it would all be worth it in the long run.

* * *

He kissed his finger tips, the palm of his hand, and then the backside. John smiled, running his hand over Dwayne's bald head. John giggled a bit when Dwayne started to trailing kisses up his arm before settling on his neck.

"Don't leave a mark." He said softly.

"It's hard not to babe." Dwayne tugged at the skin on his neck again before speaking again. "You just taste so damn good."

John moaned softly, enjoying his boyfriends teasing. _Boyfriend_. That one little word meant everything to him, in all honesty John still couldn't believe they were back together. After all these years, they were able to find their way back to eachother. It was truly amazing.

John moaned louder as Dwayne trailed his hand down his back, landing on his plump, bare ass, and giving it a nice firm squeeze. The older man pulled him closer, both men's members brushing against each other.

"Babe." John graoned, starting to grind down on Dwayne. "Babe, we have to stop."

"Why?" Dwayne asked pushing down on John's ass, enjoying the friction they were making.

"Fuck!" John whispered. "Dwayne, baby, we can't. We have to talk."

"About what?" Dwayne asked still abusing John's neck.

"Monroe."

"What?" Dwayne pulled away quickly, staring down at his boyfriend. "What about her?"

John smiled sheepishly. "It was the only way I could get you off of me." John said sitting up. "I do want to talk to you about a few things before we go on to round six."

Dwayne set up aswell. "What about?"

John pulled the covers up around his waist before meeting Dwayne's eyes. "How are we going to tell people we're together?" He looked down at his hands. "You are going to tell people right?" He asked quietly.

Dwayne put a finger under John's chin, lifting it. "Look at me." Dwayne said softly, John turned and their eyes met again. "I promised you things would be different this time around and I ment it. Things are going to be different this time."

John nodded, a small smile of hope playing on his face.

"I promise, I'm going to let Shannon know and I'll explain it the best way I can to Monroe. Then I'll deal with my close friends and business partners, but most importantly my parents." He told John. "Baby, I'm not gonna hide this anymore, I'm not."

John bit his lip for a moment, pondering if he should ask Dwanye the next question. Dwayne could tell something was on his mind, he grabbed John's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. John coughed up the courage and finally spoke.

"I'm not saying you have to, but I always wondered this," Dwayne nodded, urging him to go on. "Do you think you'll ever come out to the public?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead." Dwayne told him honestly. What would become of his career if he came out as a gay male? Hollywood was friendly to gays of course, but what would they think of mega movie star, Dwayne Johnson coming out as a gay male?

"I'm not asking you to, I just wondered."

Dwayne nodded. "What about you, have you ever thought about coming out to the public?"

John smiled, chuckling a bit. "Of course; I think about it all the time. Sometimes I want to, just to get it over with. But then I think about how me coming out would reflect on the company and the hate that my family and I would get," He shook his head, just thinking about it made his skin crawl. "I don't want to go through all the explaining, I don't want or need that kind of stress in my life."

"The media won't be easy on us that's for sure."

They sat in silence for a moment, they would get ripped to shreds if they came out. One was a top dog in the wrestling business and the other was box office gold. Their images would be tarnished. Hell they might even be blacklisted.

"Babe, it's not something that we_ have _to do." John said breaking the silence.

"I know, I like my relationships private. You see how much I keep Monroe protected, that's how I plan on treating our relationship." He told John. "But, baby if one day you say you're ready, I'll be ready too. We're in this together."

John smiled. "I like the sound of that, us being together. Every hurdle that comes our way, we'll jump over it, together."

"Always," Dwayne pecked him on the lips. "I promise."

"Good," John said biting the corner of his lp. "So, do you want to start round six now?" He asked wrapping a hand around his lovers neck.

Dwayne raised his famous eyebrow. "Baby, I'm already thinking about round seven!"

**Authors Note**: So, just a little something. I statred this at 8 and didn't finish until 1, I get so off track. I write like a paragraph and then walk off to got eat something or listen to my iPod because I can't do two things at once. Anyways thanks for reading and a special thanks to **King Davis, CenaRKO1986, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, Xenarocks99, JohnCenaXOX, and slashlover27 **for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please!**

Oh, and another thing, I'll try to update Daring Moves, Beyond the Script, and one of my other stories, but the first two for sure!

XOXO Leslie


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Don't really have one. John Cena/Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson SLASH!

Beyond It All

He stood on the balcony of his ocean front L.A. home. A glass of rum clutched tightly in his hands. Not even the soothing rumble of the waves could calm him. It was a beautiful day out, but his mind was dark and cloudy. The whole weekend he had been on cloud nine, but as soon as he landed, that warm fuzzy feeling drained from his body. Unwelcomed dread had taken over and consumed his mind.

Everything he'd worked for was now on the line. If it got out that he was in a gay relationship with John Cena, well to put it frankly, he was fucking toast. But that didn't scare him, losing friends and losing work didn't scare him. There were only three people opinions that he really cared about, and out of those three he was really concerned about one.

His worst fear was that she would disown him. She was a God fearing woman and she had brought him up the same way, to always fear God and listen to his word. Dwayne clearly skipped the part where it talked about gay relationships. He couldn't lose his mom, he wasn't too close with his father, so losing her would be devastating. He even feared she would want to cut ties with her only grandchild. It sickened him to think that it would go that far, but it happens.

He finished off the warm liquor and made his way back inside. He would start with Shannon, she would be be the most understanding and accepting of it all; hopefully.

* * *

John was grinning from ear to ear as he pulled his suitcase through the arena. He was high on life and there was nothing that could bring him down. His body screamed with happiness and his heart felt whole again. He had to pinch himself a couple of times to make sure all of this was real, and when he realized it was, his heart just soared.

While he was happy, he too was a bit nervous as to what the reaction of his family and friends would be. John's family was never too high on Dwayne, especially his mom. Carol Cena didn't think much of the movie star. She thought he was cocky, self centered, and a bit controlling of John and that didn't sit well with her at all. She just never really took a liking to the older man, but things were going to be different this time. So maybe she, along with the rest of his family would learn to love the man that he was so madly in love with.

As far as the public knowing, he was confident the WWE would take care of and protect him. Whether they liked it or not he was their biggest draw and without him, who knows what would happen to the company. And it wouldn't be a very good look for a charity to cut ties with him because of his sexual orientation. With that said he was John Cena, the man that never backed down and never quiet, he would take whatever came at him head on.

* * *

"Daddy!" Dwayne smiled as he dried his hands off. He threw the towel down on the counter and made his way towards the living room. His smile grew seeing his little girl running towards him. He picked Monroe up and threw her in the air a couple of times before bringing her into a bear hug.

"I missed you so much princess." He said smothering her with kisses.

"Daddy, I can't breathe." Dwayne loosened his hold on her and sat her on her feet.

"Sorry, daddy just missed you so much."

"I missed you too daddy." Monroe said hugging his leg.

Dwayne ruffled her hair and opened an arm for Shannon. She embraced him before pulling away and making her way to the kitchen, Dwayne picked Monroe up and followed.

"So what's for dinner?" She asked sticking a bottle of wine into the freezer.

"Grilled chicken, corn, wild rice, and some good ole' apple pie and ice cream for dessert." He said sitting Monroe on the counter.

"Yummy!" Monroe squealed. "I love pie, but I love ice cream more."

"Me too," Dwayne told her. "But I think I know something that taste way better then pie and ice cream."

"What?" Monroe asked raising that famous eyebrow.

"You!" He said in a creepy voice before attacking her with tickles and kisses. Monroe's laughter filled the kitchen and it warmed Shannon's heart. She grabbed three plates and some silverware and left the kitchen to set the table. She finished getting dinner ready so the two could catch up on loss time.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me why you've been walking around with that creepy fucking smile on your face all night?"

John looked up from packing his bag and smiled at Randy. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Spill it John, what's got you so happy? He asked.

"I have a boyfriend."

Randy rolled his eyes at that statement. "You sound like a teenage girl," Randy told him. "So you decided to give Ryder a chance huh." He stated.

John zipped up his bag and turned to his best friend. "Well, not exactly."

* * *

"Daddy, I'm full." Monroe said pushing her plate away and rubbing her stomach. "Can I have my ice cream now?

"I thought you were full?" He asked sipping his water.

"I have a little room left." She told him.

Dwayne just chuckled and shook his head, "Maybe later princess."

"Oh, OK." She said with a bit of a pout.

"Monroe why don't you go to your room and play while daddy and mommy have a talk, and if you behave yourself you can have ice cream with chocolate syrup and sprinkles on it."

Monroe's eyes lit up at the offering of the tasty treat. "OK mommy, I'll be good." She said as she hopped down from her seat and raced into the house. They watched her go with smiles on their faces.

"I missed her so much." Dwayne said sitting back in his chair.

"She missed you too," Shannon told him. "Now, spill." She said taking a sip of her wine.

"You don't waste time do you?" He asked, Shannon just shrugged and waited for his answer. "I'm just gonna come out and say it," He said, taking a deep breath and saying a silent prayer that she took the news well. "John and I have reconnected."

"Reconnected how?"

"In every way, we're together now."

Dwayne chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation of her reaction. It could go so many ways. She could be happy for him, or be so turned off that she would storm out right now with their daughter. He was hoping and praying it would be the first option.

"Um," Dwayne's heart rate was picking up with every second that passed, this wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Why was it so delayed? "I don't know what to say." She told him honestly.

"Wasn't expecting that kind of reaction to be honest." He said sighing.

"I'm sorry," She said leaning back in her seat. "I'm not mad or anything, I just, I don't know." She said shrugging.

"You're not mad?" He asked. She shook her head no. "I know this is stupid to ask but you won't take Monroe away from me will you?"

Shannon rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Of course not, I can't believe you would ask that."

"I know, but I just needed conformation." He told her. He could feel the tension starting to build. "Shannon, I don't know-"

"I should go check on Monroe," She said cutting him off. "She's probably ready for that ice cream."

Dwayne watched her enter the house and sighed, so much for her being the easy one.

* * *

"Not exactly," Randy asked standing up. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not with Ryder, Randy, I'm seeing Dwayne."

Randy ran a hand over his face and sighed. "You're a real idiot John." He said before leaving the locker room.

**Authors Note**: Here we go! Thanks for reading and a special thanks to CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, mitsumeteiteyo, vampqueen440, King Davis, and JohnCenaXOX for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please!**


End file.
